Bet On Me
by CheesyDip15
Summary: She stared at the ceiling, the never ending darkness making it hard to concentrate. Below her, she could hear the soft breathing of the girl who took the weight of the world off of her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Tor," she whispers, "I'm so sorry."
1. The Bet

**A/N: Tori goes to a boarding school in this fic, not Hollywood Arts. (If you don't know what a boarding school is, it's basically a college for upper middle school and High school students. They don't live with their parents, they live in the dorms.)**

**Tori's POV**

It's Saturday, but I wish it wasn't. Don't get me wrong, I seriously love the weekend, I do; just not the things that come along with it. Like my overprotective boyfriend, Evan. He never likes me hanging out with Justin, Danny, or Mark and doesn't like it when I go to parties unless he's with me. Which, I guess is understandable, in a way. And, it's not like I'm a risk taking girl, because I'm not., but I want to be with someone who will let me decide things for myself, you know? Someone who can be dominant, but not a control freak. And, that's just not Evan.

I need to break up with him, but, it's not like I want to. Evan's a nice guy, but he's just not what I want, or need. I sigh, picking up my phone and scrolling through my contacts. I find his name and click the 'call' button, it rings, he picks up, and a knot ties in my stomach.

"Hey babe! What's up?" He asks, and I can hear the smile in his voice. God, this is gunna kill me.

"Um... I actually wanted to talk to you about something... something important."

"Okay, is everything alright?"

"Yeah..."

"Babe, don't lie please." I swallow, hard and contemplate how I'm going to do this without hurting him too much, and, the more I think about it, I realize there's no way around it. "Tori...?"

"Look, Evan, I'm really sorry. You're a nice guy, you're funny, caring, but I just don't think we're working out. And, I feel like the biggest asshole right now because I know you like me, but I don't feel like leading you on would be any better for either of us, right? So, I guess, I'm breaking up with you."

I bite my lip, waiting for him to say something, _anything._ And after what seems to be eternity, he clears his throat. "Shit, really?" He laughs, I laugh and we laugh, and laugh until I'm sure his lungs are burning and that my laughing box has been broken.

"I'm sorry, Evan, you know that, right?" I say after a while.

"I know, Tori. It's okay, really, it is," he says. "I'll see you around, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," I say before hanging up. I plop down on my top bunk and let out a long breath. I close my eyes for a moment of peace that instantly gets interrupted by my roommate bursting through the door.

"I'm so tired of this shit!" She yells and slams the door, making me flinch. I sit up and run a hand through my hair.

"What happened this time, Skylar?" She groans laying down in the bottom bunk with a thud. "Was it-"

"Say her name and you _die._"

"Oh come on! You can't seriously still be hooked on Alex, can you?" I ask with a scoff. Seriously though, they were dating for like seven months last year, they dated for another three this year, broke up and Alex has been using her every chance she gets. "Skylar, Jesus Christ, if you want her, go get her, if you don't, then just stay away!" I hear nothing from her until she starts climbing the ladder and sits flat on my stomach. She peers at me with 'the death glare' and I cock my head.

Skylar's actually pretty attractive. She has long sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, perfect face, and perfect teeth. If she wasn't my best friend... I'd probably date her. Not that I'm gay, or anything, girls are just... relatively attractive.

"You're really bad at helping me make decisions, you know that, right?" I shrug.

"Yeah, I think I've noticed," I say with a smirk. "But seriously, I think you should just let the fire reduce a little before trying anything with her again. I mean, I don't know what you heard but she told me she's only playing these games with you because she still loves you."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"You're lying."

"No, you're only lying to yourself."

"Bitch."

"Slut." And then she looks at me with wide eyes. "What?"

"You swore. You actually swore! Okay, fuck this, I'm taking your advice. Fire extinguisher number one; Jade West."

"Who?" I ask, propping myself up on my elbows. She pulls out her phone and dials her number.

"My other best friend. You'll love her, trust me," she says when Jade answers. "Jade!... Jeez, you're in a sour mood... ain't that the truth... um, I'm actually sitting on top of this girl right now... yeah, I guess you could say she's hot... eh, at least a six, maybe six and a half, like I said, she's alright... about that, you need to get here like asap... don't say her name! I hate that name!... whatever... okay, will you come or not?... yay, I'll send you the one week pass, just print it out and show it to the bitch at the circulation desk in the main office... mhmm, later!"

I give Skylar a hard glare. "What?"

"A six? Really?" And she laughs, and as much as I don't want to, I laugh, too.

**Jade's POV**

Damn Skylar and her damn her relationship problems. Okay, so, I agreed to go, but who cares? This has nothing to do with me and everything to do with her and her stupid roommate who can't help her through her problems.

After a while, I have my suitcase packed. I grab my laptop, sit on my bed and check my email. I find the pass, print it to my Mom's office printer and head downstairs. "Mom, are you home?"

"In here!" I walk into her office and over to the printer. "What's up, honey?"

"Um, nothing," I lie, grabbing the paper and shoving it in my leather jacket pocket. "Is it cool if I go somewhere for a week or so, yeah? Cool, thanks, bye Mom!" I start fast walking out when she kicks the door closed. Shit.

"I don't think so," she says with a pointed look. "Where are you going, who's going to be there and what will you be doing?"

Okay, so, I'll do a lot of things but I won't ever lie to my Mom; my Dad, sometimes, but not usually. "Skylar's trying to let the fire between her and Alex cool down, and well, apparently I'm one of the fire extinguishers in the whole process. So, can I go?"

She thinks for a moment and I raise my eyebrow and she smiles. "Sure, just be careful Jade, Skylar's... well, she's Skylar and she's a bit..."

"Crazy, unpredictable, clingy, oppressive, demanding?"

"Yeah," she breathes out. I smile at her before opening the door. "Bye, Jade. Love you."

"Love you, too, Mom," I call before walking out of the front door and into my car. I start it and pull out into the street.

_One hour and thirty minutes later..._

"You of all people should know I don't do hugs, so, will you kindly get the fuck off?" Skylar pulls back and smirks at me.

"Someone's in a bad mood," she says with a pout. "Come on, I have someone I want you to meet!" And then I'm being dragged down a hallway. I have to admit though; this boarding school is actually kind of nice. It's big, the carpet's not ugly, the people are tolerable and the food isn't revolting.

Finally, we get to her dorm room. I throw my stuff on the floor next to the mini fridge and climb onto the top bunk. "So, enlighten me."

She walks over to the small black fridge and pulls out a water. "About what...?"

"About your roommate," I say as I roll my eyes, putting my hands behind my head and staring curiously at the ceiling. "So, go on, then."

"Um, her name's Tori Vega, she's seventeen, half Latino, a goody two shoes, she likes to sing and she's pretty good at it-"

"Sexual orientation," I interrupt.

"Well, she just broke up with her boyfriend, Evan. Although I'm pretty sure he was her beard because I've caught that girl staring at me, like, over a million times."

I laugh. "Hey, want to make a bet?"

I look over the railing and meet her eyes; she smirks. "Actually I do, what's the bet?"

"I bet that I can fuck her before I go back to LA," I conclude, an evil smile spreading across my face. She frowns and shakes her head.

"Okay, no way am I going to do that, Jade. Tori's a nice girl and I really don't think you should take her virginity through a bet."

Ha, and she says that this Tori girl is a goody two shoes? "Skylar, come on, it's really just a harmless bet. And besides, she would have lost it to a jerk anyway, so why not me?"

She sighs, stands up and climbs the ladder. Sitting at my feet, she glares at me. "I don't think so. She doesn't deserve that, West. Even you, the queen of cold hearts and scarred souls has to admit this is wrong."

"Damn, Sky. I don't see you for two months and you turn into this...this goody two shoe rights and privileges, equality and fairness for all, son of a bitch. Dude, you're lame."

She rolls her eyes and shrugs. "Fine, whatever, bets on. You have 7 days to lay Tori Vega, and if you don't, you owe me two hundred bucks; Deal?"

"Deal." She holds out her hand.

"Shake on it." I shake her hand. "But, if she gets hurt, it's on your head, Jade."

"That's alright; I'm already balancing the world right now. There's no way this girls feelings are going to make that all come crashing down."

She shakes her head. "I wouldn't be so sure."

**Tori's POV**

"Later, Tori!"

"Bye, Abbie!" I call out, walking back through the lounge. I take a drink of my latte as I pass the pool table, turn and walk down my hallway. I'm kind of excited to meet this Jade girl, you know? Maybe we could be friends or something, or, like, just hang out. If Skylar likes her, I'll like her. I get to our dorm room, grab my key and unlock it, opening the door.

"Tori!" She smiles and hugs me.

"Hey Sky," I say with a smile. "Where's J-"

"Tori Vega," She cuts me off with a smirk. She sits up in my bed, gripping a pillow at her stomach. "Jade West"

I shift uncomfortably because, look at her, she's, like, flawless. Her long black wavy hair with electric green highlights cascading over her green long sleeved shirt. And her eyes, holy mother of god, her eyes. My knees feel like they're going to give out so I lean against the door. "Um, you uh.. y-you're sitting in my b-bed."

She chuckles lightly and smirks. "Then sit up here with me."

I make some incoherent noise, somewhere between a squeak and cough. "Uh, you know what its okay I'll just... uh, I'll take the extra bed."

"Jade..." Skylar warns but I put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine; she's a guest, right?" I urge, trying to get her to drop it.

"Yeah, listen to Vega over here, she says some pretty wise words." I look at Skylar and she look sincerely pissed off. Wasn't this her other best friend? Why did it look like Jade had something over her?

"Fine. Tori, have my bed. I'm sleeping on the extra one," She mutters before ripping her sheet off before I can protest.

"Well, this seems to be going wonderful."

"Couldn't agree more."

"Fuck off, West."

Oh, yeah, she's pissed. "Sky, you okay?"

"I'm fine, sorry. Just... a little irratated right now." Jade smiles and Skylar glares at her.

"While you take some time in time out to _calm down, _I think I'm going to have Vega here show me around," she says as she looks at me. "You cool with that?"

I nod. "Uh huh."

"Good. Let's go get some food." She jumps down from the bunk and lands right in front of me. I jump backwards and almost fall, but she catches me around the waist and brings me back up. "You okay, there?"

It's like she has charmspeak, with every freaking word I just want to commit. "I've known you for five minutes, and you're already killing me," I mutter.

"What was that?" She raises an eyebrow and Skylar groans.

"Um, nothing." I say quickly. "So, food, yeah? Come on, I know a place we can go."

**How was it? Tell me what you liked, didn't like. Updates for this story will probably be a little farther apart and I apologize for that, but Highschool is seriously killing me right now. Second chapter should be out sometime in the next 4-7 days. Thanks guys.**


	2. Breakfast and almost kisses

**Tori's POV**

Jade and I walk down the hallway, through the lounge, and outside in the small shop of eating places. I look over at her and she has her arms crossed, head cocked and an unimpressed look on her face. I don't blame her either; its getting dark and everyone's already back at their dorms. It looks more like a fancy ghost town. "Um…"

She turns to me and raises an pierced eyebrow. "So…?"

"Do you… uh, see anything you like or-"

"Yeah," she says with a smirk. "You."

I swallow and blush, trying to avoid her heart swelling gaze. Jeez, what is wrong with me? Plenty of other people have hit on me, but, it's like whenever I'm around her, she controls me. I'm not sure if I like it or not. "I-I think we should just… um, just go back to our room and order room service!" I smile nervously before turning a corner and trying to head back to our dorm. I don't get far because she grabs my wrist and turns me back around.

"Vega, relax a little, okay?"

"Okay," I breathe. She smiles and takes my hand. We walk around for a while until the sun is at the edge of the sky; the purples, oranges, reds and pinks making her eyes out glow everything.

"Know any good spots on the beach?" she asks. I smile and lead her down the wet cool sand until we get to a bench that overlooks the ocean. We both sit down, still holding hands and quietly listen to the waves roll over each other. It's nice, but the only thing that worries me is what she thinks about this. Does she like me, or is she just flirting with me? Not that it matters… I'm not gay, or anything…

_You sure about that? I mean, just earlier you were basically eye fucking Skylar _and_ Jade!_

_I was not!_

_You were, trust me, I was there. _

I sigh quietly and squeeze my eyes shut to get myself out of my thoughts. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I say, "Just kind of tired." She stands up and offers me her hand; I take it and she smiles.

"Let's get you home, then," she whispers, "it's past your bedtime."

I shake my head with a smile. This girl is going to be the death of me, I just know it.

**Jade's POV**

We get back to our dorm and I'm extremely happy. And, no, not about Vega, I couldn't care less about her; but Skylar is glaring at me, like, hardcore full on glaring. It's great. "Well,I see your time out didn't calm you down at all."

"I've had enough of this," she mutters before turning to Vega. "Can I talk with you in the hallway for a second?"

She furrows her brows. "Uh, yeah, sure." She drags her out into the hallway and shuts the door. I hope Skylar knows that she can't sabotage this for me, because that's two hundred bucks that she'll owe me. Not like she's not going to owe it to me anyways, I've got that girl tripping over her own two feet. It's too easy.

I walk over to the door and put my ear against it.

"What happened with you and Jade?"

"Nothing...?" I hear Skylar let out a breath. "Why?"

"No reason," she mutters irratibly. "Do you like her?"

"I-I think so, yeah."

"How? You just met her like two hours ago!" I suppress a laugh. I've never seen her get so mad about such a little thing.

So? I think she's really sweet, and she's really, really attractive," she says dreamily, "and her eyes are like-"

"Tori, you can't seriously think that Jade's this sweet caring person! She's _not!" _

"How would _you _know? Have you ever been with her, like, romantically?"

Oh, god. Not this again.

"Why does it matter?" she snaps quickly. "Just, promise me you won't fall for her, please?"

"How can I promise you that?"

"It's seven days. She's here for seven days. You can keep your hormones at bay for seven days. Right?"

"Yeah, you're right," she sighs. "I won't fall for her."

I roll my eyes and jump back up on the bunk as they come back into the room. "Have fun?"

Neither of them say anything; Skylar puts her headphones in and lays down, staring blankly at the ceiling, and Tori, well, I don't care really care about. I mean, she's hot and actually silently decent than most, but she has feelings for me. I don't do "feelings" anymore. All she's really good for is a good fuck worth two hundred bucks. Harsh, I know. Welcome to life.

I take off my shirt, my leggings and my pants and throw them over the railing. "Um... whatcha doin?"

"Breathing," I deadpan.

"No, I meant why'd you take your clothes off?"

"Because I don't feel like sleeping in them," I say, "anymore stupid questions, Tori?"

"Umm, no, sorry..." she clears her throat and I smile faintly. "Goodnight, Jade."

"Night."

_2:51 am..._

_Fucking homework, fucking teachers, fucking everything. I throw the papers and books off my desk and slam my head down on the wood. Tears fill my eyes and I start breathing heavily. I hear my door open and shut with a click. I know it's her. I'm shaking now and I don't want her to see my like this. _

_"Baby..."_

_"N-no... just... just go, I don't want you to see my like this," I breathe out. She sighs and walks over to me; lifting my chin she smiles sadly at me and wipes my tears away. _

_"What's wrong?" she asks softly as she touches my cheek. _

_"I can't.."_

_"Then, don't tell me," she whispers, "show me, let me feel what you feel." _

_"Wh–?" I can't finish my sentence because her lips are erasing my thoughts. She pulls back and looks at me, tears in her own eyes. Taking my hand, she brings me over to my bed and gently pushes me back on it. _

_And somewhere in between the heaps of clothes and the soft moans, I fall in love. She's my drug. My addiction. And somehow I know that no amount of rehab will ever cure me. _

_The next morning..._

**Tori's POV**

_CRASH! _"Shit."

I jump awake and bang my head on the bottom of the top bunk. "Ow.." Jade looks at me and raises a concerned eyebrow.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, my head just hurts a little..." I mumble, rubbing my forehead. I look around and notice the extra bed empty. "Where'd Skylar go?"

"Do you really want to know?" I sigh and shake my head.

"Probably not."

"Good choice," she smirks. "Now, go take your shower and get ready, we're going out for breakfast."

I try to hide my smile but pretty soon my grinning like a crazy person. "Really?"

"Mhm," she hums. "So hurry up, I won't wait forever."

I screech and hop out of bed, grabbing my clothes for the day before smiling at her once more and leaving the room. I basically skip happily down the hallway to the shower room. I take about 20 minutes showering before getting out and drying myself off. I brush my teeth and dry my hair. I put on a pair of light grey sweat pants, a burgandy crew neck sweatshirt and my converse.

I smile to myself as I look in the mirror. I'm going on a breakfast date with Jade, how could I not smile? I throw my towel in the wash and head back to the room. Why does Skylar think that she's such a bad person? I mean, sure she can be rude and sarcastic, but she's also really sweet and caring. And, am I blushing?

_Yes._

_No I am not!_

_Ha, okay, whatever you say. _

"Stupid conscious," I mutter before opening the door. "Hi Jade."

"What's wrong with your face?"

"W-what?"

"Are you blushing?" she asks with a smirk.

"Psst, no..."

"Yeah, don't try to lie to me. It doesn't work too well," she concludes before grabbing my hand and opening the door. "Know any good breakfast places?"

"Um, yeah," I clear my throat, "I know a few." She smiles and I flash her a nervous grin. We walk through campus until we get to a small Waffle Stop. I order the pancake stack and she orders the French toast special. We sit at the far end of the shop away from too much of the noise. "So..."

"You know, this is going to be a bad date if you keep saying that."

"Sorry," I apologize. "I'm just kind of nervous." She smirks at me again and I blush and look away.

"Don't be." She takes a bite of her hash browns. "So, tell me what you like to do?"

I take a drink of water as I think. "Well, I guess I like singing, and acting is fun too, I just never really got a chance to try them out." I shrug as a thoughtful look comes on to her face.

"Ever heard of Hollywood Arts?"

I stare at her with wide eyes. "You mean that school for really talented kids? The one in LA?"

"Yup."

"Yes, I've heard of it!" I say excitedly, earning us a few looks. She then shoots me a half smile and nods. She tells me everything about the school, and how much fun it is. She's into acting, singing and play directing; she even wants to be a movie director. i stare at her as she explains other things about the school and the crazy things they've done, and something about an insane teacher named Sikowitz. She's so perfect and I know I like her. Just the way she talks about how she wants to do something with her life, how confident she is and how… amazing she is.

"I guess that's pretty much it," she shrugs and finishes her coffee.

"You should sing for me sometime," I say quietly with a soft smile. She raises and eyebrow.

"When?"

"Now?"

"Nope. That's only on the third date," she winks at me and I bite my lip as the waitress comes to the table with the check.

After spending five minutes arguing about who was going to pay the bill, Jade told me that if she pays for it, I get a kiss. Needless to say, she ended up paying. I grumble as we walk out of the breakfast place and she puts an arm around my waist. "Stop pouting or no kiss," she smirks and I smile widely. We walk back to our dorm when I run into Abbie. I let go of Jade's hand and pull Abbie to the side just out of her earshot.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" I whisper yell happily. She smiles at me and shrugs.

"What?"

"Jade's gunna kiss me!"

"Well, then, why are you standing here talking to me about it?" she asks incredulously.

_Seriously, Tori, get it together. Get back over there and get your kiss!_

_I'm going!_

I jog back over to Jade and grab her hand as we walk back to our room. Once we get back she closes the door and I sit awkwardly next to her on the bed. "Um, so…"

"What did I say about saying that?" she asks with a studded raised eyebrow. I smile sheepishly.

"I'm sorry," I say quietly. We turn to each other and she grabs my hand.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much, Vega?" I blush and she leans closer to me. I can feel her breath on my lips and-

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I turn to the now wide open door and see Skylar standing there with a smirk on her face. I roll my eyes and groan. Jade just looks irritated. She stands up and walks over to Skylar.

"That's an interference," she growls.

"You never said anything about not interfering!" she sing-songs and skips out of the door, leaving it open and calling, "have a nice day you two!"

Jade runs a hand through her hair as I cock my head. "Hey, Jade?"

"Yeah?"

I lick my lips carefully. "What do you mean interfering? Interfering with what?"

Her eyes go slightly wider but she quickly brushes it off. "She meant nothing," she says with a nonchalant shrug. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Uh, yeah okay, bye!" I call after her. Okay, I'm not sure what's more weird; what Jade and Skylar were talking about or that I was about to kiss a girl I barely know.

_Um, I'd go with both._

_Oh, shut it!_

**Okay, so, sorry this took so long to get out. My basketball schedule is absolutely insane right now. I'm really trying here, I promise. Also, this chapter is weird, but stick with me, this was kind of a filler to get to the bigger plot in the next chapter ;) **

**Even though I don't really deserve one, could I get a review? Thanks again for sticking with me guys! **


	3. Little talks

**Jade's POV**

Dead. She is so. Fucking. Dead. I walk out of the door, and as soon as I shut it, I'm bolting after her. It takes like, ten seconds until I catch up with her outside of our dorm building.

"Dude, what the fuck was that about?" I say with exasperation. She turns to me with a smirk on her face.

"What was what about?" She asks with fake innocence. I grit my teeth and take a step closer to her.

"You know what I'm talking about," I bite out, "you can't interfere, you know that."

"You said nothing about not doing it," she points out. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"You do realize that when she gets hurt, you're to blame too, right? Just like you said, it was part of the bet," I say, "nothing changes. Back out now and you're the biggest pussy I've ever met, don't back out, and I'll be 200 bucks richer. Your choice, Skylar." She falters for a while and swallows.

"Okay, new rule," she swallows nervously again. "If you don't fuck her in the seven days, you tell her I had no part in this, if she figures out about the bet, okay? I really care about Tori, but I feel like this bet would, in a way, do her a favor. She's too naive, I guess."

I cock my head and she shrugs. "So, we're still good?"

"Yeah, the bet's still on, but," she smiles sarcastically, "I don't want you winning, not like you will, but, I can try to convince Tori not to fuck you, cool?"

I think for a moment, and then I realize, she's not going to be able to resist me. She's literally stumbling over herself just to get another look at me. It's kind of sad. "Fine."

"And, don't you go falling for her, you hear me, West?" she says incredulously. I roll my eyes.

"You know I don't do feelings, Sky," I say matter of factly, finding my nails more interesting than this conversation. She lifts my chin up with her index finger.

"Why?"

"You know," I mutter.

"Ever since we broke up?" I roll my eyes but say nothing. "Jade…"

"Just forget it, McIntyre!" I snap, pushing her hands off of me. I start walking away, towards the beach when she calls after me.

"We're not done talking, West! Face it now or later!" she's takes a deep breath and looks me straight in the eyes. "Since when do you run away from your problems?"

I shake my head and let out a sigh. "Never."

"I know," she says, "so, can we talk?" I shrug and she sighs. "Come on."

I already regret this decision.

**Tori's POV**

_Hey Tor, Jade and I are going to be gone for a while. Don't fucking touch my special chocolate. _

_Jeez, I don't even like that chocolate. But, okay, what are you guys doing? :) _

_Sure you don't. Andddd we're just gunna go catch up, is that cool?_

_Yeah :) See you guys later :{)_

I put my phone back in my pocket and head out to the lounge. I plop down on the couch in the left wings' end, which is almost nearly empty. I pull out my pear phone and scroll through the rest of my messages. One from my Mom, and one from Trina.

_Hey honey, how's school going? _

It's going great! I miss you guys though :(

I press send and scroll to Trina's message.

_Baby sis! I need to know what's up with you, give me the details, now!_

Ummm… I don't know what you're talking about, Treen..

_Bullshit you don't, I talked to you on the phone last night and you kept giving subtle hints about someone you met on campus. I want to know who! Is he cute? Is he my age? _

Trina!

_What!? Just kidding… anyways, who is he? What's he like? When did you meet him? Is he a nice guy?_

Uh… well, um… her name's Jade West, she's sarcastic but very nice and very, very attractive, I met her three days ago, and I'd say she's nice.

_Wait, wait, wait, does this girl have dark hair with green streaks, always wears black, smirks a lot and calls you Vega?_

Uh… yeah…?

_Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD!_

What?

_You have a crush on Jade West! The Jade West!_

So…?

_Are you INSANE?_

Apparently.

_Don't mess with this girl Tori, she's nothing to play with. _

What the heck does she mean by that? Jade's actually a really nice person! Why does everyone keep telling me to watch out for her? "Um, Tori?"

I look up to see Danny standing above me. "What are you doing here? You're not aloud in the girls' lounge past-"

"Past eight," he says. "It's like two something, relax." He sits down next to me and smiles, I smile back.

"What's up?" I ask. He folds his hands behind his head and sits back on the couch.

"I heard you were having girl troubles." I blush and look away. "It's okay, Tori, I think everyone knew you were gay."

"I'm not-" I sigh when he gives me a pointed look, "okay, maybe I am."

He smiles warmly. "So, who's this girl and what's going on between you two?"

So, I tell him my three day story of how I came to sort of know Jade West. "Wait, wait, Jade West? As in, really scary, smirks a lot, intimidating Jade West?"

I gawk at him, how the in the _heck_ does everyone know who she is? Danny doesn't even go to school with her! "How did you know who I was talking about?" I ask.

"Um, well, for a while I was dating this girl, Cat Valentine who went to Hollywood Arts, of course you know that much," he shrugs, "but she was best friends with Jade, and well, yeah, there you go."

"Well, why does everyone keep telling me that she's this terrible person who's not worth my time, and that I need to watch out for her?"

He sighs. "You sure you want to know?" I nod. By the way he's looking at me, I know he's going to tell me something I don't want to hear. Let's just hope he's wrong about her, he has to be…

**Jade's POV**

We walk until we get to the main clearing on campus. We sit under the huge oak tree that occasionally bombards us with acorns. "Fucking, really?"

"What? I like this spot," she says while crossing her feet at the ankles.

"We're getting raped by acorns!"

"There you go again," she points out, making me scowl.

"What?"

"You get mad over the simplest things."

"I do not."

"You do."

"No."

"Yes."

"Stop it!" I force through gritted teeth; she smiles. I sigh and lean up against the cool bark on the tree.

"So…"

I roll my eyes. "Dear God, you're just like Vega," I mumble. We sit in silence, the breeze sweeping over us, almost taking away my nervousness. "Are we gonna talk or what, because if we're not, you'll have no problem with me leaving, right?"

She presses her lips in a tight line. "No, we're going to talk." I sigh. "I just don't want to make this uncomfortable, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah, can you just," I lick my lips, "get to the point?"

"Okay," she says, "what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously. She shrugs.

"You used to be so," she sighs deeply, "so, not like this. You used to care, and now you sleep around and use girls as a fucking game piece and, it's really not right. Just tell me what changed?"

"Nothing, I've always been like this," I shrug nonchalantly. She looks at me and shakes her head.

"You're wrong," she whispers, "when we were dating, you used to be the most caring person, I mean, you weren't perfect, you had your days, we all do, but when we broke up, you just kind of…" she trails off.

"It hurt me, okay?" I say. "It really hurt. You were the first person I ever let break down my walls and make me completely vulnerable. And, I guess after a while, and seeing you with Alex, I guess, I slowly built the walls back up, higher, and stronger this time. I don't know. I really loved you, I guess. And I knew that I'd never find someone as good as you, so I started fucking anything I could get my hands on, just hoping that I find someone as good as you."

"Wow," she mutters, "I'm actually... I... I'm sorry, Jade."

"Don't be. It's over now," I shrug.

"So, this is why you won't give Tori a chance, because she isn't me?"

I shrug slightly. "Kind of, yeah."

"You like her, don't you?"

I nod. "Yeah, I think so."

"Okay," she smiles, "new bet. I bet you'll turn into a nervous wreck when you ask her out."

"Who said I was going to ask her out?" I counter, raising a teasing eyebrow.

"I did," she says confidently. "I'll bet you 20 bucks this time, deal?"

I smirk. "Obviously you don't know me; Jade West never gets nervous around girls. Prepare to lose 20 dollars, McIntyre."

She grins. "Well, we'll see about that, West."

**I know, I know, don't say it. You all probably hate me, and I understand; but anyways, here's the third chapter. Short, I know, but this is where the story starts to take off. As for the next chapter, well, I'm not really sure when it's going to be out, but I promise I won't blow it off. I'll work on it whenever I have freetime. Thank you so much for staying around, it means so much.**


	4. Chasing cars

**Jade's POV**

Okay. I'm gonna do this, honestly, how hard can it be? I never get nervous, for anything, so why start now? I shove my hands in my sweatpants' pockets and walk into our room. "Tori?"

She sits up in Skylars bed and smiles at me, taking her headphones out. "Hey, Jade."

Skylar smirks at me and gives me the "go on" sign and I roll my eyes. "Okay… I have a question for you."

She gives a short laugh and smiles again. I take a deep breath. She just got out of a relationship, whether he's a beard or not, she's Tori. What if she says no? I've never been told no to whenever I ask someone out. But somehow I feel like this is different, and I don't know why.

_Breathe idiot, you're going to cost us 20 dollars!_

"Something wrong, Jadelyn?" Skylar asks innocently, a huge smirk on her face. I shoot her a glare and look back at Tori giving a small smile.

"No, assface, nothing's- nothing's wrong," I say with a fake smile. I take one more deep breath. "Tori, uh… look, I know that we just met and all but umm… wouldyouliketobemygirlfriend."

"What?"

"Will you… um, be my… you know…"

She smiles so wide that I swear her teeth are more blinding than the damn summer sun. "Your what?"

I whine. "You what I mean!"

Her and Skylar look at each other before bursting out laughing. "Yes, I'll be your you know what."

"I swear I fucking hate you all," I mutter before walking over to my purse on the dresser, pulling out a fresh twenty and waving it in Skylars' face.. "Here you go ya cunt."

She takes the bill and shoves it into her jean pocket. "Thanks Jadelyn; now, I do believe that since you two are dating now, there has to be rules set." I look at her and she gives me a pointed look.

"Well, what are they, I don't have all day?" I state irritably.

"Rule number one: No making out on my bed. Rule number two: No feeling each other up on my bed. And lucky rule number three: if you want to have sex, make sure it's when I'm not in or around the vicinity. Oh, and make sure to air out the room, I don't want to smell your hormones."

"Skylar!" Tori whines, covering her bright red face with her hands. I would comfort her, but her embarrassment is too funny.

"Alright, we'll follow your stupid rules," I say as I get up in her face with a smirk, "but don't think that for a minute they're going to stop me from having as much fun as I want with her."

"Jade!"

"Oh, come on, take a joke," I chuckle when I turn to her. I walk the few steps over to her, grab her hand and smirk at her. "Wanna go hang out somewhere?" She nods slightly and I drag her out of the room.

_**4:28 pm**_

**Tori's POV**

Jade and I have spent over an hour walking and talking on the beach, until someone hit her in the head with a beach ball and almost got stab in the left arm as a result. I kind of decided it was best if we left and went somewhere more private, for the safety of the people on this campus. So we walked to the very end of the main building, and sat on the warm ground behind the wall. "Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me about yourself?" I ask quietly, glancing at her with a small smile.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" she asks cooly. I shrug and take her hand, resting both of ours between our bodies.

"Anything."

"Um, okay, my name is Jadelyn Elizabeth West, my birthday is on halloween, surprisingly enough, I don't listen to hard rock, screamo or any weird shit like that. I prefer Indie, Contemporary, Alternative and Electronica music; it's more calming and the words actually mean something. I got to Hollywood Arts back in LA, although you already knew that. I'm 18, and I really want to be a screenwriter. Oh, and I have a really pretty girlfriend."

I look at her as a blush covers my cheeks; she kisses my temple. "Anything else you want to know?"

I swallow and think back to my conversation with Danny earlier. "Why do people keep telling me to be careful around you? I mean, I know you're not the nicest person, or the most positive, but you care and I think you're a really good person."

She sighs, stands up and offers me her hand, which I take as she pulls me up. We start walking around the deserted border of the campus. "Are you sure you want to know, because, I'm not sure you're going to like what I have to say."

I nod my head. "Yeah, I want to know." She grips my hand a little tighter, almost as if I would run away from what she had to say.

"Okay, well, when I was little, my parents and I, we were so close, we did everything together. But, it was like, as soon as I turned thirteen, everything went downhill, I guess. My Dad started working a lot more, putting in more and more hours, which I didn't understand because I thought we had plenty of money; turns out I was wrong." She shakes her head with a dry laugh and I squeeze her hand. "So, when I turned fourteen, I hardly saw either of my parents, I always got babysat by my Dad's brother John, who was a real dick head."

"Why?" My curiosity gets the better of me and it slips out before I could stop it.

"He always yelled at me, and told me that I was going nowhere with life because I wanted to direct and write plays and movies. He said I was "a waste of the West legacy." Ha. Fucking prick."

"I'm sorry," I whisper and she shrugs.

"It's okay, not your fault. But, when I turned fifteen, things got worse for all of us. We were finally good with money, probably better off than anyone should be, but my Dad had a breakthrough with his nanotechnology project that he called "operation z", so he literally spent every waking moment he could doing work. As for my Mom, well, she's an author, so she stayed home most of the time, except for all the interviews and the book signings and talk shows."

I look at her with confusion. "Is your Mom Jasmine West? Like, the Jasmine West who wrote "Which ever way the wind blows" and "Wonderland"?"

"That'd be my Mom."

"Oh my god, I love those books, I've read them both twice. She's got some major talent. Now I see where you get it from," I smile.

"Well, thank you," she quips, shooting me a warm smile. "But, I guess, I just missed them more than anything, you know? And then, before you say anything, let me finish, I met Skylar, and I didn't care so much anymore. We were just friends at first, for about four months until she asked me on a date, that I said yes to. We dated for a year and five months, and I was so in love with her that it hurt. And one day, she just decided to break it off; she told me that she didn't love me anymore. I'm not gonna lie, it hurt, a lot."

"How did you deal with it?" I ask softly, but she shakes her head and I nod in understanding. "You never did, did you?"

"No," she whispers. "I don't love her anymore, but, I do miss her and our times together, you know? I just, kind of turned into a bitch after we broke up. I started sleeping with people, girls, guys, it didn't matter, I just wanted to feel like someone loved me again. I started smoking, drinking, not excessively, just enough to get me to an escape for awhile. God," she lets out a humorless laugh, "I'm such a fucking failure."

I stop walking and let go of her hand. She turns around to face me and I look her right in the eye. "Take it back."

"Why? Everybody knows it's tr-" I grip both of her shoulders and stare right into her ocean colored eyes.

"Please," I whisper and she nods slowly as I let go. "You're so much more than the mistakes you've made."

She doesn't say anything, just puts her arm around my shoulder as I wrap mine around her waist as we head back towards the beach.

_**5:47 pm**_

Jade and I talked for another hour about, well, everything honestly. It was nice to actually get to know her for real. And, honestly, I'm not mad about Skylar and Jade dating, I don't have a reason to be; I guess I'm more confused than upset. Jade told me the whole story about them, and how the breakup changed her whole personality. "You know what I find funny?"

"What?" I ask as we lean against the wall.

"Trina's never mentioned you," she furrows her brows and looks at me, "not even once."

"Figures." I roll my eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Well, can I ask you another question?"

"You've asked me two questions already," she smirks.

"Dang it, you know what I mean!"

"Alright, alright, what's your question?"

"Is this our third date?" I ask, she nods slowly.

"Yeah, why?" I grin at her and tap her nose. She glares at me.

"You have to sing for me!"

"No."

"But it's our third date, you promised!" I pout and she rolls her eyes. "Please?"

She looks at me for a few seconds before sighing and standing in front of me. "Okay, but don't expect this from me again."

"Yeah, yeah sure," I smile and she closes her eyes.

_We'll do it all,_

_Everything,_

_On our own._

_We don't need, _

_Anything,_

_Or anyone._

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know, _

_How to say,_

_How I feel._

_Those three words,_

_Are said too much,_

_They're not enough._

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here, _

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

She finishes the verse, opens her eyes and all I can do is stare at her. Her voice is absolutely beautiful. "Well?" she asks with a whisper as she intertwines both of our hands and backs me against the wall gently.

"I-I... you just... how could-where did you... why didn't... I-I mean... wow." A small smiles pulls at her lips as she looks me in the eyes and cocks her head slightly to the right.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?" And then her lips are on mine and I lose my mind. She squeezes both of my hands gently before pulling back as my mouth falls open.

After a few seconds, my brain finally allows me to form an entire sentence. "You kissed me."

"So glad you've noticed," she replies with a smirk.

"You... _kissed _me."

"You got a problem with that?" I grin and shake my head slowly.

"No... not at all."

**So, now Tori knows all about Jade and her past, but the question is, will the past affect their future? Do they even have a future? Will Tori ever stop being a dork? Well, all I say is you'll have to find out.**

**Guys, I can't explain how sorry I am for getting this out so late. But, I want to thank you all so, so much for not giving up on this slow moving story. Next chapter is the longest yet, I have a fourth of it written so far and hope I can get it out soon. Thanks again. Review if you please.**


End file.
